Be With You
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: "And now that you're gone, I just wanna be with you." What happens when Chad loses Sonny over something stupid? Will he be able to get her back in time? Song-fic inspired by Enrique Iglesias' Be With You.
1. Be With You

Be With You

I sat in the apartment Sonny and I used to share and looked at the sheets of rain pelting my window. If felt like every drop of rain punctured my heart and it bled more every time. I felt my own tears run down my face as I looked at the clock on the dresser. It seemed like hours since I last looked at the clock but in fact it was only minutes. How long has it been since she left me? I looked at the calendar on the computer. It's only been a week, the longest week of my life. I was stupid and paid more attention to the movie I was making instead of her, so she left me. I admit that I deserved it, but I can't live without her. It seems like every time I close my eyes I can see her running through the hallway and I can hear her giggle as I chase after her. I open my eyes as more tears stream down my face. I feel like I'm losing my mind. I can't live without her. It just sucks that it took her leaving me to see that. I shook my head and walked to the dresser that was half empty now and took out something to sleep in.

It was three thirty in the morning and I had been tossing and turning all night. I can't sleep without her next to me. I felt the tears sting at my eyes again. I was so stupid. I close my eyes trying to put a barricade on the tears that seemed to pour like a river out of my eyes. As I closed my eyes I felt the touch of her hand and I know that right now, the only thing that can save me from insanity is her touch, her smile, just her. I need her right now. With that in mind I jumped up out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants and my shirt. I snatched on my Nike Shox and ran out the door with my keys and my jacket. It was still pouring down rain but I didn't care. I just needed to get to Sonny. I put the car in reverse and drove out of the neighborhood.

I sped down the streets of downtown LA, weaving in and out of cars, driving as fast as I could to Sonny's mother's house. I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off and ran to the door. I knew it was three in the morning but I didn't care. I needed her. Now. I pounded on the door until it was opened by a frantic Connie. "Chad?" she asked groggily. "I'm sorry to wake you up Ms. Munroe but I need to see Sonny. Is she here?" I sped through the words as if I could die any second from now. Connie looked at me pitifully, "No Chad, she left for the airport an hour ago, she's leaving to go to France with Tawni at 5." I lost the breath in my lungs. France? "Um… okay. Thanks Ms. Munroe." She smiled at me softly and shut the door. I turned around when it hit me. She said 5 was her flight. I still had time! I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could to LAX. On the way I had turned up the radio and heard a song that was so similar to what I was feeling right now it was eerie.

_Monday night I feel so low_

_Count the hours they go so slow_

_I know the sound of your voice_

_Can save my soul_

_City lights, streets of gold _

_Look out my window to the world below_

_Moves so fast and it feels so cold_

_And I'm all alone_

_Don't let me die_

_I'm losing my mind_

_Baby just give me a sign_

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you_

_And I can't go on_

_I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you_

_I can't sleep and I'm up all night_

_Through these tears I try to smile_

_I know the touch of your hand_

_Can save my life_

_Don't let me down_

_Come to me now_

_I got to be with you some how_

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you_

_And I can't go on_

_I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you_

_And now that you're gone_

_Who am I without you now?_

_I can't go on_

_I just wanna be with you_

_And now that you're gone_

_I just wanna be with you_

_And I can't go on_

_I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you_

I pulled up at the airport and snatched my keys out of the ignition and started running. I was running for everything. My life, my love, my soul. She was everything to me and I don't know why I didn't realize it before. I saw her jogging up ahead trying to get out of the rain. The worker ahead of her had her luggage. I ran faster and screamed, "SONNY!" She didn't hear me and the rain was pounding harder on the ground. I ran faster and screamed louder, "SONNY!" She heard me this time and turned around. I had tears running down my face as I ran to catch up to her. I ran to her and stopped right in front of her. "Chad," Sonny started. I stopped her, "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I was stupid. I didn't know what I had until I lost it. I had the best thing in the world and I threw it all away because I was too caught up in my career. But I promise you Sonny, if you take me back that it'll never happen again because I realized that without you I'm nothing. I need you more than I need the air I breathe. I need you. You're my life. You're my everything. Sonny, I'm sorry. I love you." I breathed in a deep shaky breath with tears still streaming from my eyes. She pulled in a ragged breath and looked at me. A slow smile pulled on the corners of her mouth while she looked at me. "Chad, baby, I love you." I sighed a sigh of relief and walked over and kissed her. I didn't care if we were soaking wet. I didn't care if there were paparazzi everywhere taking pictures of us. I just cared that I had Sonny, my love, my life, in my arms, kissing me like nothing had ever changed. I pulled back and smiled down at her. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" She giggled and ran her hand through my hair, "Yes Chad. You're forgiven." I kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go home." I suggested. She smiled, "I would like nothing better."

**Alright guys… this is Sonny With A Chance oneshot number two. What do y'all think? The ending seemed kind of rushed to me but I don't know. Leave me some reviews and let me know. My first oneshot was The Only Exception.**

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance or Enrique Igleasias. I love his music though. **** And I would like to give a special thanks to Sonny-Chad-Channy for being my first "Channy" oneshot reviewer. Thank you so much! You rock my world! **

**© ThankGodForDeliverance June 24, 2010**

**This work of fiction is copyrighted. Any reproduction of this work without proper authorization from the writer-ThankGodForDeliverance-is punishable by law.**


	2. LETTER TO READERS! IMPORTANT!

A Message:

I felt that I should inform my readers that I've changed my penname. It's is now going to be EmbracingGrace1. Thank you for reading my stories. Please continue to enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love Always,

Gabi


	3. ANOTHER LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
